ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Copy Cat (Brandon 10)
Copy Cat is the 41st episode of Brandon 10. Plot On a prison boat in the ocean, some prison guards stand by a stair way to the prisoner chambers. Within the prisoner chambers lies the Mutanter. The Mutanter within his prisoner outfit sits on the bottom of the boats near an opening leading to the ocean. The opening is too small for him to escape through. Then a small fish appears and carries a piece of water proof technogly. The Mutanter removes it and pulls out a small machine from his pocket. He soon fixes the machine and zaps the small fish with it as a "reward". The Fish then transforms into a giant mutant shark fish that tips over the ship and somehow sets it on fire. The Mutant fish swims away with the Mutanter on his back whom is claiming vengence on Brandon 10. The set then goes to the beach where many people are having summer fun. Brandon soon walks in. As he sets up his beach stuff we hear a voice from behind him. Soon 2 sets of feet wearing pink sandels appears on the beach sand. It then appears to be 2 girls dressed in their pink swimming suits. Brandon then talk to them. It seems that they were his neices and they were going on a trip to the beach. One of the girls, Kayla, sits down and opens her book while the other girl, Sophia, wants to make sandcastles. Brandon then stands there inbetween the two saying how none of them know how to have fun. Suddently Brandon's Omnitrix starts glowing green and beeps repeatly. This grabs the attention of Brandon and both Kayla and Sophia. When Kayla asks Brandon to shut of his "alarm" Brandon ran behind a lifeguard stand saying that he needed to go to the bathrooms. Kayla, as the 2nd oldest in the group, follows him saying that hes not suppose to leave them alone. Sophia then follows Kayla thinking that its another game or something. Brandon, behind the lifeguard stand quickly transfroms into Ditto while Kayla and Sophia watch helplessly. Ditto then tells them that he had the power to transform into aliens but they both start to scream. Ditto then manges to calm them down. Unfourantly the Mutanter had came to destory Brandon which then scares Kayla and Sophia. Ditto then tries to remenber what Ditto's powers are by shooting fire, firing sonic waves, and trying to fly but soon remenbers that he can clone himself when he gets pulled on by the leg by the fish mutant. Ditto soon clones himself and they all begin kicking the fish weakly. Brandon stands there and faceplams himself while the Ditto army get wiped out by the fish mutant. Brandon(as Ditto) wakes from being knocked out by feeling the pain from his clones and notices a snack stand. Ditto runs up to the snack bar and sees hot sauce which was so hot that it slightly burns when you touch it from the outside of the bottle. Ditto grabs the hotsauce, recovers afters the slight hotness and fires some at the fish mutant. The fish mutant yells in pain. Ditto fired again and again until the mutanter was retreating. Ditto fired one more time and threw it into the fish mouth. The Fish Mutanter almost exploded but its mouth set on fire which threw the Mutanter and the mutant back into the Ocean. Ditto then stands a heroic pose and watches the mutanter and the fish mutant swim away. As Ditto turns around he sees himself or at least another clone. While telling the clone to go back into himself, the clone says no and claims that he is his own man. Brandon surpized at this states that he can not live outside of the cloner(Brandon). The Clone misunderstands and belives he is the orginal Ditto. Kayla and Sophia stand there in pause. Soon the Omnitrix symbol on their heads begins to time out. Brandon then says thats the fake ditto will be sent back into the omnitrix again but the clone smacks his omnitrix symbol down stating that he will transfrom into something else and Brandon will disappear but Brandon does the same. A big transfromation flash appears and there is a Ditto Clone and Brandon in his human form. Kayla then pokes Brandon and he says ow. It is soon revelved that the ditto clone is now stuck as the Ditto form but Brandon has escaped the Ditto form instead if The clone. The clone then realizes that he has an Omnitrix of his own which shocks Brandon and his neices. Ditto then transfroms into Upgrade but it only seems that he can only access certain parts of the alien form selected. Ditto then figures out the form and shoot a laser from his hands which were forming a sanalite laser type a form. Brandon then transfroms into Diamondhead and blocks the laser from hitting Kayla and Sophia. Diamondhead then shoots back. Ditto then blocks it but it runs right through him and he regenerates unexpectedly. Ditto then transfroms into Cannonbolt and rolls towards Brandon throwing him into the snack bar. Diamondhead gets up but transfroms back. Ditto as Cannonbolt notices this and transfroms into Big Boo. Brandon then sees Big Boo like Ditto and throws a spatual at him but he turns invisable a it goes right though him. Brandon then walks back slowly. Ditto transfroms into Slime Shot. Brandon then slams his Omnitrix down and transfroms into Rocks/Rocky Road. Ditto then throws a tanturm on how come he doesnt have have that alien. Rocks then shoots large rocks at Ditto but it goes right threw him and he regenerates once more. Ditto then transfroms into XLR8. Rocks then turns his arms into knifes. XLR8 then runs all the way arcoss the beach. Rocks follows him but get kicked in the back and falls. XLR8 takes a punch in order to drill into Rocks but Rocks catchs his hand and throws him at the lifeguard stand. XLR8 wakes up and runs to Kayla and Sophia and transforms into Freezefire and threatens Brandon that if he doesnt give up and enter the Omnitrix and disapear forever he will roast his neices. Brandon then surrenders and neels down. Freezefire then smiles and a fireball appears in his hand. Rocks notices that and doesnt know what to do until he sees Ditto as Freezefire's feet and then he smiles. Freezefire then says any last words and sets his Omnitrix for absorb mode. Rocks then makes Ditto notice that his feet are hardened with rock and punches him in the face. Ditto then turns back to regular Ditto and Rocks absorbs him and transfroms back into human. Brandon then hugs his neices and they hug him back and Kayla and Sophia's parents arrive at the beach since they heard some camotion. But Kayla doesnt tell. Unfourantly Sophia was too young to understand and tells what happened but their parents didnt belive her since she was too young and taught that she was playing. Brandon then looks at his Omnitrix and smiles but sees a shawdow behind him. Its the Mutanter on his Mutant Squid. Brandon then poses in a heroic form and pepares to fight the evil mutanter and his mutant squid of doom. Characters *Brandon *Kayla *Sophia *Beach Citizens *Prison Guards *Prisoner Transfer Boat Captin Aliens Used By Brandon *Ditto(1st Apperance) *Diamondhead *Rocks(1st Apperance) By Ditto *Upgrade *Cannonbolt *Big Boo *Slime Shot *XLR8 *Freezefire Villians *The Mutanter *Evil Ditto Clone *Mutant Fish/Shark *Mutant Squid Major Events *Kayla and Sophia 1st appear in Brandon 10 *Brandon transforms into Rocks for the 1st time *Ditto became evil and carried his own Omnitrix﻿ Quotes *'Brandon: '''Ahhh. A nice, hot day on the beach *'Unknown Voice: A little too hot if you ask me *(2 sets of feet appear in the sand) *(Shows Kayla and Sophia) *'The Mutanter: '''Soon with the final peice of my mutanter . . . *(Pulls out Mutanter) *'The Mutanter: 'I will project an energetic wave to mutant to whole sea coast! *'Prisoner: 'Ummm ok. *The Mutanter: No I was talking to the fish *(Prisoner looks at fish) *'Prisoner: Good luck with that. *Ditto: Well that teaches you to mess with . . . DITTO! *(Ditto turns around and sees his clone) *Ditto and Clone: AHHHH! *Ditto: Whoa you scared me! Well its time to go! *Clone: To the Movies? *Ditto: -_- No. *Clone: To the Arcade? *Ditto: No! *Sophia: To the Pizza Place? *Clone: Pizza? I like Pizza! *Ditto: Please don't encourage him. Trivia *This is the 1st episode where Kayla and Sophia appear *Brandon appears in his green trunks once again *This is the 3rd episode where clones are involved the 1st is The Other Me and the 2nd is Brawl *Brandon unlocks Rocks *This is an episode where Brandon uses less transfromations. Category:Brandon 10 Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes in Brandon 10